Project Diva
初音ミク -Project DIVA-''' ('Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA-') (also known simply as '''Project DIVA, and abbreviated as PD) are a series of video games by SEGA starring Hatsune Miku, along with other fellow Piapro Characters, including popular fanmades. About The premise of the game is rhythm action. Players need to press a certain sequence of buttons to keep in play. A member of the Japanese idol group Hello!Project, Yui Ogura (小倉唯), provided the motion capture for Hatsune Miku. Though started in 2009, the 初音ミク -Project DIVA- ''franchise is one of SEGA's longest-lasting franchises, and one of the few that still has games being made. Miku has since become one of SEGA's mascots, as well as (alongside her fellow Piapro Characters) an official and copyrighted SEGA character. The games were originally set up featuring songs from when Crypton Future Media, Inc. were still producing VOCALOID voicebanks and thus all the entries of this series until 2019 featured only VOCALOID made songs. List of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Games Main series game: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- (July 2, 2009; PSP) **''Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater (June 24, 2010; PS3) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade (January 2010; SEGA RingEdge) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd (July 29, 2010; PSP) **''Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater 2nd'' (August 4, 2011; PS3) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend (November 10, 2011; PSP) **''Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater extend'' (September 13, 2012; PS3) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f/F (August 30, 2012; PS VITA/PS3) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone (November 21, 2013; SEGA Nu) **Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA Future Tone- (June 23, 2016; PS4) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F2nd (March 27, 2014; PS VITA/PS3) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X (March 24, 2016; PS VITA/August 30, 2016; PS4) *Hatsune Miku -VR Future Live- (October 13, 2016 - December 2016; PSVR) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Future Tone DX (November 22, 2017; PS4) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA MEGA39’s- (Early 2020; Nintendo Switch) Spin-offs: *Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project mirai (March 8, 2012; Nintendo 3DS) *Hatsune Miku: Project mirai 2 (November 28, 2013; Nintendo 3DS) *Hatsune Miku: Project mirai DX (May 28, 2015; Nintendo 3DS) Mobile Apps *Miku Flick (iOS) (Discontinued) *Miku Flick/02 (iOS) (Discontinued) *Hatsune Miku Live Stage Producer (Android and iOS) (Discontinued) *Music Girl Hatsune Miku (Android and IOS) (Discontinued) List of Playable Characters Main Characters: File:miku diva icon.jpg |Hatsune Miku|link=Hatsune Miku File:rin diva icon.jpg |Kagamine Rin|link=Kagamine Rin File:len diva icon.jpg |Kagamine Len|link=Kagamine Len File:luka diva icon.jpg |Megurine Luka|link=Megurine Luka File:meikov3 diva icon.jpg |MEIKO|link=MEIKO File:kaitov3 diva icon.jpg |KAITO|link=KAITO Other Characters File:neru diva icon.jpg |Akita Neru|link=Akita Neru File:haku diva icon.jpg |Yowane Haku|link=Yowane Haku File:sakine meiko diva icon.jpg |Sakine Meiko|link=Sakine Meiko File:teto diva icon.jpg |Kasane Teto|link=Kasane Teto File:mikudayo diva icon.jpg |Mikudayo|link=Mikudayo File:gumi mirai icon.jpg |GUMI|link=GUMI(Project Mirai) References to/in other Sega franchises Several references to and in other SEGA franchises have been made in the series, and Miku herself has crossovered to other SEGA franchises: ''Sonic the Hedgehog *''Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd ''- One of the unlockable items (which is also Rin's favorite) is the Piko Piko Hammer, the signature weapon of Amy Rose, a major character who is Sonic's self-proclaimed "girlfriend" from this series who debuted in ''Sonic the Hedgehog CD. *''Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend'' - Miku can dress in a Sonic-themed module to celebrate SEGA's mascot's 20th anniversary. She also sings a cover of Live and Learn (main theme of Sonic Adventure 2 and recurring song in the series) on the pre-order album to further celebrate his anniversary. An artwork of her in the costume was also released, with a Sonic Channel-esque art-style, and was even drawn to have green irises, which is Sonic's eye color. *''Sonic Riders series''- In Project DIVA F 2nd, one of Luka's modules is named "Temptation" presumably paying homage to Rouge the Bat's default Extreme Gear of the same name. In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, the stage in "Erase or zero" is set in a desert with a futuristic base similar to two of the courses in the game called Crimson Crater and Security Corridor. *''Sonic Generations'' - Miku's Sonic-themed module and cover of Live and Learn were also done entirely to promote Sonic's 20th anniversary game. * Project mirai ''series ''- Sonic the Hedgehog appears as cameo in a form figurines. *Other - While not yet featured in any of the games in both series, Miku sang a Trance remix of the music of Green Hill Zone, the very first and most recurring Zone of the series. It is titled "Green Hill Zone (Crystiara Remix)." Virtua Fighter * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd ''& ''-extend- ''- Luka and KAITO can obtain Virtua Fighter Costumes in ''-Project DIVA 2nd ''and ''-extend-''. Luka will have Sarah Bryant Dark Blue Tight Outfit and her hair tied in Ponytail form just like her. KAITO will have Kage-Maru Ninja Outfit and appear in normal version and AS "Another Style" version which his mask taken off. * ''Project DIVA Arcade ''- The Game Engine and Grahpics based Virtua Fighter 5. During Development, Miku design are based Dural, Main boss in Virtua Fighter Series and has same visual effect. ''Space Channel 5 *''Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- ''- Miku can dress as Ulala with the Space Channel 5 module, even gaining Ulala's pink hair and blue irises. She also sings Mexican Flyer (the series theme), which is one of the songs featured in this game, complete with the tutorial instructor from the series. In addition, Miku gets her own Space Channel costume called from the Space Channel 39 module, as a tribute to the Space Channel 5 ''series. ''YAkuzA *''YAkuzA 5'' - Miku snow sculptures can be seen around town and you can win Miku toys from UFO catchers (like claw-arm games). When playing as the character Sawamura Haruka, you have the option to wear a Miku costume. Instead of getting into street fights, Haruka has dance "battles" that play like a rhythm game ''7TH DRAGON'' *''7TH DRAGON 2020 ''- The opening song written, composed, and arranged by sasakure.UK, is sung by Miku. The song is called "SeventH-HeaveN". Miku herself appears in a non-playable role as a songstress with the added moniker "Type 2021". In this game, she is almost attacked by a dragon, but is saved by the heroes. After being saved, she thanks the heroes and leaves. Afterwards, she can be found in a music studio. If the heroes talks to her here, they'll unlock the Diva BGM Mode, which will allow all the game's Background music (BGM) to be sung by Miku. Miku's art style is re-drawn to match the game's character art-style. *''7TH DRAGON 2020-II ''- Miku reappears with the exact same role as in the previous game: singing the opening song (again written by sasakure.UK) titled "HeavenZ-ArmZ", a songstress who is saved from a dragon by the heroes, and unlocking Diva BGM Mode to have Miku sing all the game's BGM along with songs written by 10 different producers: kiichi, Keeno, Clean Tears, koyori, SHIKI, take, nak-ami, millstones, Lemm and Wonderlandica. The only difference with Miku here is that she now wears a different outfit, though her art-style is still the same as in the previous game. ''OutRun'' *''Out Run ''- In Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade and Miku Flick, Miku sings a cover of Magical Sound Shower that features new lyrics. This song is also featured on the SEGA album titled "GETREADY". *''TURBO OUTRUN ''- In an album by SEGA titled "GETREADY", Miku sings a cover of Rush A Difficulty. ''AFTER BURNER'' *''Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade ''- In the album GETREADY by SEGA, MEIKO sings a cover of AFTER BURNER, which appears in this game. *''AFTER BURNER II ''- The logo of this game appears in the PV of AFTER BURNER. ''Puyo Puyo'' *''Hatsune Miku Project mirai 2/DX ''- This game features a ''-Project DIVA- themed minigame of ''Puyo Puyo. ''QUARTET'' *''Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade / Miku Flick/02 ''- In Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade and Miku Flick/02 (from 1.1.2 onwards), Miku sings a remixed cover of "Quartet Theme" (titled as 多重未来のカルテット -Quartet Theme- in the game) produced by Funky K.H, Kusemono, SWANTONE and G@POPO. ''maimai GreeN PLUS'' *''maimai GreeN PLUS - Several songs by the series cast (mainly Miku) are performed in this game with their original singers and most of the songs featured in this game from the series. *''Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade/Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone - ''The game has some similarity to these games, primarily in terms of controls. ''Shining Hearts *''MEIKOs Lin Xiao Mei module is actually based off of the actual character Lin Xiao Mei from SEGAs Shining Hearts series.'' External links Official *Official Site: SEGA Japan, Project DIVA *Nico Video: Hatsune Miku: Project Diva Sources *Wikipedia: Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA * : Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Wikia *Wiki: ProjectDIVA wiki (JP) *Wiki: ProjectDIVA wiki (EN) Navigation